Your wish, Your soul
by Probablyanotherotaku
Summary: After the death of Zoro's childhood friend, he's suffered years from depression. But this suffering ends on the day he dies too. Before Zoro enters the gates of hell, he gets the opportunity to make a contract with this mysterious, blond demon: "I'll grant you your biggest wish ... if you grant me your soul!" Inspired by 'Kuroshitsuji,' AU, slight Zosan, Yaoi


**~Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I would, I'd probably turn it into an entire yaoi love story with ships like Luffy x Meat.**

_Prologue_

Zoro sighted at the young lady approaching from a distance, enchanted by her high-pitched giggles. She looked wonderful, Zoro realized as she came closer and closer, gaining speed.**  
**By narrowing his eyes , he could easily tell he was familiar with this gorgeous face.**  
**He grinned widely, as he saw her long, navy blue hair troubling her sight whenever the easterly wind blew it in her front of her sparkling, brown eyes.**  
**Her skin was pale, although her cheeks were as red as the slowly appearing bloodstains on her ivory silken dress.**  
**Zoro had not figured their presence yet, distraction because of the way she familiarly pouted her lips was the cause. But when he had figured, he twitched his eyebrows, discovering another thing. Since when did this innocent looking female carry a sheathed sword in her clenched hands?**  
**He could swear she didn't just a few seconds ago, but Zoro could also swear he didn't see the stairs under her fast-moving feet, yet reality disproved his solemn promise.**  
**His sight was nostalgic, yet he couldn't figure why. But by blinking his eyes thrice, he suddenly came to realization. Navy blue hair, caramel brown eyes and a sword sheathed in white. He gained the ability to identify this girl at the sudden moment this beautiful dream turned into a nightmare.**  
**It was at the moment her feet moved too fast for his eyes to keep up with, it was the moment her high, white heels made her trip over her own feet.**  
**The smell of roses and chocolate was replaced by the odor of fire. The burning fire of pain within him.**  
**Everything happened ten-thousand times slower from that moment on.**  
**At first, the white area they found themselves in was gradually dyed black. And so did other things started dying.**  
**The girl, whose name Zoro started to remember, fell down helplessly. For some reason her fall seemed endlessly, worsening the pain.**  
**Her chin hit the sharp edge of the first step, causing her head to almost split in half. Zoro tried to close his eyes, but they were forced to watch every single drip of blood leaking out of her.**  
**She kept rolling down the stairs, and nudged the marble staircase multiple times. Her elbows were a fountain of red liquid. And so was her face, along with her once ivory dress.**  
**Zoro bristled at his terrible view, the shock too great for him to make a stir, yet it was nothing compared to the grand finale.**  
**The sword she held in her bloody hands lost the white sheath during her fall, revealing its sharp single blade. Having no control over her own hands, the girl pointed the sharp edge of her sword towards herself. When she hurtled on the cold, black floor, the sword was pressed towards her chest and pierced her that moment, Zoro regained the able to make a movement again.

"KUINAAAA!'' He screamed, sinking in his utter despair.

_Chapter 1._

Zoro shocked awake, gasping whilst clutching his blankets as if his life hung unto it. He was trembling and sweating terribly, tears traversed his red cheeks. For a second or so, he stared at the gray wall in front of him, his eyes widened thanks to his nightmare.

He let go of his woolen blankets when he realized that what he experienced a minute ago was nothing more than his own imagination teasing him. He wasn't a little crybaby anymore, he shouldn't cry because of nightmares! And there was no reason to act so shocked, everything he dreamed was not true ...!**  
**Well, that was a big, filthy lie. The girl who played the main character in all of his dreams (and nightmares) … He knew her so well before she entered the gates of heaven.**  
**Although she shared the same beauty with the girl in her dreams, she had a rough personality and would _never,_ I repeat,_never_ wear a dress.**  
****H**er name was Kuina, and until 5 years ago, she meant everything to Zoro. She was his mother, his sister, his best friend and his worst enemy, his role model, the only person he was envious of, and of course ... The person who he had loved the most. Unfortunately, she died of an accident; she fell of the staircase.

And for all those years, he's been haunted by the fact that she died and Zoro couldn't change anything about it. And this haunting feeling shaped itself as terrible nightmares.**  
**Zoro _loved_ her more than anyone else, and I'm emphasizing 'loved', because Zoro's feeling of love turned into hate the moment she died. By dying, he accused her of breaking the promise they made when they were young. The promise to become the best ...Zoro angrily hoisted himself out of his bed, immediately heading for gray wall. He suffered from pain, fused with the boiling anger within him ... He felt this every time he thought of that blue haired girl! And he thought of her every morning, because of these horrible nightmares! He just couldn't handle it anymore, sometimes he even longed for dying ...With his bare fist, he punched a dent in the gray wall.**  
**He didn't want to feel this pain and neither did he deserve it!

He threw himself back in his bed.

_"I hate you, Kuina! Why did you leave me behind?!"_ He screamed, without being aware of it. Neither did he notice the flowing tears over his cheeks or the silent sobs he made whilst yelling her name again,**  
**_"Kuina ...! Why ...?! I ... I hate you ...!_

Once again a lie.**  
**Even after her pitied death, Zoro still loved her as much as ever. This poor boy was just mentally wrecked, and the only solutions he knew were involving physical cases.**  
**One of them was sword fighting. Kuina's father, Kashiro, was the owner of the dojo Zoro trained in. Because they had a private connection, Zoro had a 24-7 access to Kashiro's dojo. In other words, he spent twenty-four hours a day in that rotten dojo.**  
**And not only was sword fighting the way to calm himself, it also was because of the promise he made with Kuina.

_"Kuina ..."_

He whispered her name, still softly whimpering.

''_Jeez,_ for crying out loud ..."

There went a shiver down his spine when he heard a voice too deep to be his cut through his whimpers. He looked up and was horrified by the fact a tall man leaned against the gray wall he punch dents in.

The blond skimmed trough the small notebook he firmly clutched in his hands. The pale man hushed at Zoro's ranting, which contained phrases like: _"who the fuck are you?!" _and _"If you won't get lost within three seconds I'll slice your throat!"_, and raised his voice:

_"Name: Roronoa Zoro,_

_Age: 17,_

_Status: Alive._

_Diseases: Depression, depersonalization, high blood pressure and __**green hair**__._

_Destination: Hell."_

Zoro remained silent for a second, and took his time to scan the man who couldn't be older than twenty-one.

Zoro glared at his right blue eye, his left one was covered by his scruffy golden hair, which gave him a mature look for some reason.**  
**Impolitely, he lit his cigarette and made his smoke fill the entire room. Zoro tried to hide the fact he had to cough and continued on analyzing him. His dark goatee was one of the first things that caught Zoro's attention. This man was slim, yet very muscular. He rolled up his black sleeves, which revealed the faint blue veins in his arms and hands. For some reason, Zoro felt the blood in his body flowing faster just like his heart, which started to beat like a maniac.**  
**His cheekbones were strong, his nose slightly curled up. He would simply be considered handsome by the most people.

Although there was one thing that affected this man beauty on a not-so-postive way.

_His eyebrow._

_It curled up on the end._

After he recovered from the shock he got because of that completely hideous eyebrow, Zoro continued bombing the man with a load of questions."What the fuck are you talking about?!"

The guy averted his eyes, raising his head. Whilst facing the ceiling, he rubbed his temples.

"Give it a fucking rest already, shitty kid," he said, with his hands clenched as gesture of annoyance.

Zoro stared at him, not certain whether he was talking to him or not.

"May I inquire what you mean with that?" Zoro asked, using snobby words to impress him as soon as he realized it indeed was him who the blond spoke to.**  
**But the man laughed, slapping his forehead, this time gesturing that he was _not_ impressed by Zoro's use of snobby words.

"You're quite the joker, _marimo_, switching your scolding with your fancy words within the matter of seconds!"Once again, Zoro stared at him, his mouth slightly widened.**  
**_**  
**__M__arimo _

_..._Kuina ... She was the first and only person who had called him like that.

"You're the one to talk, _curlybrow,_ sneaking into my room without even knowing me!"Zoro threw back, as soon as he regained the ability to speak again.

_Curlybrow_ was intrigued by Zoro's attitude, he curled up his lips and couldn't help snickering at Zoro's lovely response.

"Well, we both don't have all day to babble," he said when his serious face returned, "long story short: You're going to die today within now and twelve PM. I'm here to guide you to either heaven and hell, and in your case ..." He glanced at his notebook again and smiled,_''Hell."_

Once again, Zoro remained silent. Funny enough, it was he himself who cut through this silence by roaring.

Yes, a roar of laughter.**  
**He threw his head in his neck, with one of his hands he aggressively patted his lap and with his other one, he pretended to wipe away his tears.**  
**But honestly, he found it extremely amusing.

"Quit the jokes, you idiot!" Zoro muttered defying after finishing laughing.

He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Leave, now," he added, as furious as ever.

"It's okay, you're not the only fool who has reacted like this," Curlybrow assured him smirking. Zoro twitched his eyebrows. This was the limit.

He quickly bent down, grabbing something from under his bed. Before Curlybrow realized what he was doing, he began to doubt Zoro's sanity.**  
**Neither did reality prove his sane being though. What Zoro grabbed, were his swords. He unsheathed all three of them and placed two of them in his firm grips, then other one in his mouth."

Nice toothpicks you got there," grinned Curlybrow widely.

A vein popped in Zoro's temple and he charged the blond carelessly, hence unsuccessfully.**  
**He cut him in fine pieces, Zoro assumed as he was absolutely certain his swords and the mysterious man had interacted. But his assumption was disproved.

"Try better next time."

Before he realized it, his swords clattered on the ground and someone hugged him from behind.

Curlybrow's firm grip disabled any further movement, which was proven by the fact Zoro struggled and struggled in attempt to escape the much stronger arms of the older man.

_"I can't let go of you until you come by senses,"_ the man whispered as he rested his chin on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro's face colored red.

Even though this man aggressively restrained him, he did it with the passion of a leading dancer.**  
**His arms around Zoro's hips, his chin resting on Zoro's shoulder, his legs wrapping around Zoro's and his assuring whispering in Zoro's ear.

_"Good boy ..."_

Zoro awakened from the hypnosis caused by the charming young managed shrugged him off as soon as his grip slackened.

"Hmm, _Tsundere,_" Curlybrow muttered smirkingly. Zoro blushed at that _honorific_ designation, but decided to ignore it and went straight to the point:

"What the hell is going on?! Just what the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

Curlybrow sighed, "I explained everything just a minute ago, do you want to take notes or something?" He asked rhetorically,

"Either way, it's the best if I'll leave for now, I guess there's in no point in explaining this to someone who is so dense. Hmm, maybe your green hair affected your brains … Anyhow, I've got meetings to attend."His straight lips slightly curled up because of amusing," See you in the after life!"

He said, waving with his hand.

Zoro blinked thrice before he disappeared out of nothing.

Rubbing his eyes, he came to the conclusion that he should pretend like nothing happened and went straight on to the dojo, skipping breakfast once again.

With his sheathed swords placed in his green haramaki, and headed for the stairs._"You're gonna die my ass!"_ he thought, still irked by the attitude of that retarded man. _''Like hell I'm gonna die!''_

He hopped over the steps of the long stairs, feeling some sort of adrenaline flowing through his veins.**  
**He felt exited and more alive than ever, but the unexpected twisted the entire plot.

Because of his incredible speed, he tripped over his own feet and suddenly ...

_Suddenly everything went ten-thousand times slower._

His lost of balance caused his chin to bump into the sharp edge of a step, causing his head to almost split it two. He gave a soundless shriek, trying to explain this incredible pain. And despite the everything going a lot slower, he did not stop rolling down with an incredible amount of speed. He scuffed his pointy elbows on the wall of stones and felt the pain increasing as his consciousness decreased. This pain was indescribable, but nothing compared to the grand finale.

During his fall, his swords lost it sheath and as they were resting against his on his stomach, pointing towards his chest, one more movement would equal the end and he realized that. He realized that everything that man said eventually turned out to be true.Z

oro imagined his death to be somewhat different from a stupid accident, but he had always known that he would be killed by a sword.

And he was right.

_Wado Ichimonji_ pierced his chest at the moment he clattered on the floor.

This was it.

Zoro's vision slowly started to become black, but the one last thing he saw was Curlyblow, standing in front of him with his hands folded.

''See you in the afterlife, _Marimo._''

**A/N: Yes, another completely unnecessary AN, by now you guys should know I always write them. Well, this was supposed to be a long one-shot, but I decided to split it in two pieces, as you see.****  
****So, I've never actually written a Zo-san fanfic, because I just don't like the couple, but by writing this I actually started to realize how cute two just are. Since this is a carelessly, fast written piece, there might be a few (hilarious) typo's, so feel free to point them out.**

**Remember: If you guys liked it, don't forget to follow, fave and review! Oh, and while you're at it, I would be very pleased if you guys would check out my other stories as well (~• ****ω •)~**

**See ya ~~~**


End file.
